Different : Turned Away.
by Moon Bunny
Summary: Weird. Trust me. Its about what happens to a Muggle whose parents use magic.... Short.


**Different: Turned away.**

  
  
Don't let the main Character scare you. Its Petunia yes. Just read.  
  
In every world, and culture there are people who are not born the same. People who are diffrent, and therefore not accepted into the community in which they live. Being blind, or handicap in some way, was on of the things that separated people on the Muggle world. But in the Magic world, there was on thing that could separate you from everyone else, being non magical with magical parents.  
  
It's an uncommon thing, for a wizard and a witch to give birth to a child that has no magical abilities what-so-ever. That didn't mean it was impossible and that it didn't happen, it was just very unheard of.   
  
The Gardeners, gave birth to their first daughter Lily. And two years later, their second daughter had been born, a young girl by the name of Petunia Gardener. As always, each baby is scanned, noting if they have magic or not, unbeknownst to Muggles, there was someone who always preformed the test, so on the year they turn 11, they could be called to their school, to learn their magic. The test was preformed on the small baby, and the news was heard, Petunia Gardener possessed no magic.  
  
Her parents were in shock, but they would do anything for their little baby in their arms. They would make sure to have muggle devises in the house, with a mix of everything magical, to make Petunia feel more comfortable. When introduced to the Muggle world, she needed to have some alikeness to them, and her parents realized that. They vowed to make Petunia feel comfortable in both the magical and the non-magical world.  
  
By the time Petunia was five, she knew she was diffrent. It wasn't that she was treated differently at home, it was the outside world. Her parent's friends called her a muggle, some meaner than that. She hated leaving the house with any of Lily's or her Parents' friends, because of the way she was treated by them. She remembered, even then...  
  
The small face of a three year old looked up and tugged on her mother's robes. "Mommy? Who's that?" She pointed to the man sitting across from them, her blue green eyes questioning.  
"Thats a friend of ours sweetheart."  
"What's his name?"  
"Frank." Her mother said nonchalantly paying attention to what he was saying.  
"Hi Mr. Frank." The little Petunia skipped to the other side of the room and held out her hand.  
"I'm Petunia!" She gave a small grin, and waited for him to shake it.  
He never did. HE looked down and glared at her, "Get out of this room young Muggle. I don't want to speak to you." The girl started to cry as she ran out of the room. She had seen her big sister Lily do the exact same thing earlier, hand had gotten a handshake and even got to sit in his lap!! It was so unfair to the little girl. How she wanted to be like her big sister. That chance would never come.  
  
Most magicians went to elementary schools for the "gifted" were they learned their basic skills until they were eleven, when they moved up to their new schools, away from home.  
  
However, because Petunia was a Muggle, Lily was enrolled into kindergarten and two years later when Petunia turned six, she was also enrolled in the school. They attended school together, and even there, Petunia wasn't normal.  
  
There were funny things about her, and all the kids could sense it. She was laughed at when she told the class she had her own messenger owl. She dressed like a Muggle, and she looked like a Muggle. In her heart, she was a magician. Thats what she knew, what she was comfortable with. She was told not to talk about her life at home, but she did anyway. She talked about having to de-gnome the garden, and the diffrent chores she did that were normal to her, but strange to everyone else.  
Lily fit in fine as far as Petunia was concerned. In truth, Lily had the same problems, but to a lesser degree, even at eight she had the ability to meld in with a crowd and be her own person at the same time. Lily had the knowledge to get around in both worlds comfortably and with her charms she was wonderful to be around witch or not. Lily protected her little sister as much as she could. Fighting off littler boys, and doing small things to make sure they would stay away from her. It didn't always work though, and Lily wasn't always around to help Petunia out.  
  
Petunia was now in third putting Lily in fifth. Lily had to go help out a friend in the office, and three huge boys saw their chance. The circled around the petite blonde girl who radiated a small amount of fear as they approached. Petunia put her hands in fists and brought them up to fight. She was ready. The surrounded her, and then overpowered her, picking her up and then dropping her in a mud puddle ruining her clothes. She ran and ran, finally find Lily, who held the girl and tried to comfort her the best she could, but her class was starting and she had to leave.  
Cold, wet, and teary-eyed, Petunia stood up, watching Lily's retreating back.   
"You think I'm weird to don't you Lily?" She asked to herself, and she believed that she did. She fell back to her knees and cried. No one loved her.  
  
Lily left for Hogwarts soon after leaving Petunia unprotected from bully's attacks. She had made a couple friends, but they were never allowed to come over because of what her friend might see. She had a couple muggle devices of her own, like a telephone, so she could talk to friends. She dearly missed her sister, and wanted her to come back. Every year, Lily would come back grinning and smiling having so many stories to tell. But, every summer she would make sure to go to Muggle malls, do activities with her. Lily's comment was "Besides, Muggle malls are so fun!! So many shops and everything in the same building!!" Lily always enjoyed going there, buying things for her sister with Muggle money.   
  
Lily came back at the end of her 6th year at Hogwarts, happy and the same as ever. She literally skipped out off the train, in one hand was her owl, and in the other her bags. She talked about you-know-who, but actually stated his name, and even though Petunia was a muggle, she understood. The hurried soft talk, and all the murders that Voldemort came to her too. She wasn't an idiot nor stupid. But nothing would happen to them. Nothing could, they were an obscure family, nothing to point them out for an attack.  
  
Petunia and Lily headed towards a muggle mall. Lily hadn't wanted to go, but with the presents of Voldemort, her mother had forced her to go along. Petunia drove them to the mall, singing to the radio. Lily finally turned it down and asked" You listen to this?"  
  
"Yeah. Its a radio station. Its good music."  
Lily looked at her strangely and went, "Yeah, whatever." Petunia ignored the comment and turned it back up.   
They shopped, about an hour and a half later headed back home.   
"Oh GOD..."Lily screamed. The dark mark was floating high in the sky in their neighborhood, giving off a white glow. The symbol itself radiated fear into everyone.   
Petunia started going faster down the street, trying to make sure, praying it wasn't their home. The made it to their street, and the smoldering ashes where their house once laid was event.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"Lily screamed, her tears clouding her vision falling down her face.   
Petunia looked at Lily and screamed at her "You Killed them! Your magic! Your people! They killed my family. They took everything. I'll never be with your kind again." The 14 year-old Petunia who was still in shock ran off, never to be seen by Lily again.  
By the time Petunia was married she had warped the truth of what had happened, into some horrific tale about her sister being the odd ball and tormenting her on all occasions she could. She claimed she hated Lily Potter, and her son, Harry Potter, but somewhere love still existed. Somewhere.  
  


~End.~

I had a hard time writing it, you wouldn't believe. I think this can be better, I'm just not sure how. This is the first draft, and I need your reviews to tell me how to make a better second one! I'd be very appreciative of your advice !! Thanks!  
  
Oh ! Please read my other stories, if you liked this one :) None of them deal with Petunia though, all with James and Lily. 


End file.
